


【佐卡】开小灶

by metal_kasa



Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 又是后续，前情见七班卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐卡
Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	【佐卡】开小灶

**Author's Note:**

> -顾名思义，1v1 池面互搏  
> -既爆字又难吃还只有一轮（？）

他审视着这间房间。

桌子，椅子，书架，床，盆栽，两个相框，再无其他，连房间布局都和屋主还住在上忍宿舍时的一模一样，如果不是窗外截然不同的风景，宇智波佐助几乎以为自己正身处回忆的梦境。

他还是木叶下忍时就拥有了随意进出他老师的居所的权力。而现在，尽管他的老师当上了木叶的影，从宿舍搬回了旗木老宅，而他还是下忍，这项权力便理所应当被一并搬运过来。他猜测自己的两个队友大概没有这份殊荣，至少他想不出那两人有什么事必须要在这间卧室里商量——当然他也没有。

宇智波佐助抬头看了看挂钟，快到时间了，如果六代目在上次的“治疗”时没有撒谎，那么他现在应该已经在下班路上，路上兜兜转转用不了多久，最多半小时卡卡西就应该开门进来。

然而他一直等到月上树梢才听到楼下传来动静，时针指向八九之间。

这很好，佐助想，看来我也不用找什么理由了。

轻巧规律的脚步声从楼梯口一直延伸到卧室门外，晚归的火影推门而入，终于看到了背靠窗台站着的宇智波。

“佐助，”火影显然感到意外，“你怎么在这？”

然而银发男人并没有得到想要的回应，不速之客袖口一动，瞬间钢丝便把他困了结实，而牵着丝线的苦无甚至没伤到家具一丝一毫。下一秒佐助提炼查克拉，蓝白色的电光顺着钢丝朝着另一端的人窜去，他用了足够让人不省人事的力度，但卡卡西竟没有做出什么反抗的动作。

嘭。

果然是影分身，佐助在心底冷哼一声。烟雾消散后他的老师从门外现身，一手插兜，另一只手还夹着一叠文件。

“你在干什么啊。”真正的卡卡西说道，语气里带着无奈。

“探病。”

即使是逆光他也能看到卡卡西睁大的死鱼眼，白发男人理解了宇智波话里的意思，从而显得有些无措：“我明明记得还有几天才到——”话音戛然而止，火影突然想起了什么，他“啊”了一声。

密探报告说沼之国边境出现了整座村庄被幻术控制的痕迹，六代目委派宇智波佐助去查清这件事的原委，因此接下来将近半个月佐助都不会在村里。

卡卡西试图解释：“呃，佐助，并不是我故意要支开你，这件事真的只能由你去调查。”

佐助知道火影的判断没有错，在拥有最强幻术眼的宇智波末裔面前，所有的幻术都应是班门弄斧，这个任务交给他是再适合不过的了——但佐助因此而缺席也是无奈的事实，这也是他现在站在这里的原因。

“我明天一早就要出发了，”青年说道，他向来喜欢单刀直入，“我要预支治疗。”

卡卡西思考了半秒钟为什么他的学生能把打一炮说得这么清新脱俗。

他想自己多少能猜到佐助的心思，叹了口气：“其实你不用在这种地方也和鸣人较劲的。”难道和老师兼上司做爱是什么值得炫耀的事情吗。

“和他无关。”黑发青年露出不屑的表情。

见佐助意愿坚定，卡卡西也没有再说什么拒绝的话。我是不是有点太宠他了？他一边这样想着，一边走过去把手里的文件随手丢到桌上，脱下马甲转过身看向背对月色的学生，佐助目不转睛地盯着他，卡卡西没有错过对方隐藏在捕食者目光下的一丝紧张，他有点想笑。

反正逃不到哪里去，我也该试着习惯这个“定期治疗”了。

意识到这点后他自嘲般笑出了声，获得了佐助不明所以的目光。

“那我们就开始吧。”卡卡西说，手指探向面罩的边缘。

这大概是卡卡西第一次在学生面前主动露出自己的真容，佐助想。既不是逗小孩玩的斯坎儿，也不是被樱胁迫的住院病患，就只是卡卡西，是三个十二岁下忍追寻的S级任务目标，站在终点亲自揭开谜底，像糖果自己舒展糖纸露出里面的颗粒——只对他一个人。

月光下他能轻易看清银发男人的样貌，卡卡西还保持着微笑的表情，双眼像他见过无数次那样半眯着，也正是这个眼神无数次带给佐助被完全看穿的错觉，男人嘴角微翘牵动着那点小痣，那道狭长的疤分割出小半边脸，却奇异地透出破碎的美感。

不像那个在床上颜面尽失的“病人”，此刻的卡卡西浑身上下、从容地、肆无忌惮地散发着成年人的色气，佐助拒绝承认自己被盯得有些不知所措，原先心里的计划早已不知所踪，尽管他还维持着面无表情的样子。

所幸卡卡西也没有盯着他看太久，他上前两步来到佐助跟前，正在蹿个子的青年依旧差他的老师半个头，他得抬头才能和卡卡西对视。

“先这样吧。”男人小声说道，大概是自言自语，然后卡卡西略微低下头凑到佐助眼前，那张引人失神的脸慢慢靠近，银发男人低垂着双眼，像什么大型犬一样用舌头缓慢描摹青年嘴唇的轮廓，又在学生微张的唇齿间徘徊试探，在确认没有得到拒绝的信号后窜进他的口腔。

谁知那截温润的软体在进入口腔后风格大变，一改先前笨拙的印象，灵蛇一样逗弄起青年的舌头，佐助仅实践过一次的吻技在他的老师面前完全无法招架，同时右手被卡卡西用温柔却不容置疑的力道握住，他无法推开，佐助这时才看到男人眼底的一抹狡黠。

卡卡西另一只手也动了起来，还带着手套的右手探进佐助的里衣，在青年腰上游走，粗糙的布料蹭过敏感的腰侧激得他一阵哆嗦，接着那只手绕到佐助的后腰，在腰窝打着圈停留了一阵，正打算往下更进一步……

却被什么东西箍住了。

银发男人愣了一下，佐助的右肢被自己握住，本应是做不出什么动作的，那么阻止自己的又是什么？

卡卡西抬起头，他看到紫色半透明的骨骼在面前缓慢成型，抓住自己的正是须佐能乎的手骨，月光被挡住，鲜红的右眼在黑暗里转出六芒星的花纹。

“用不着这样吧，”银发的火影干笑了几声，“你明天还有任务，还是省点查克拉……”

并没有人回应他，紫色的骷髅强硬地拉开卡卡西另一只手拗到背后，然后把他整个人面朝下摁倒在床上，他听到钢丝抽出的声音，须佐能乎已经被黑发青年用得同自己的手足一样灵活，在佐助无声的指挥下把他的手牢牢捆住。

“你不会以为我只有一只手就好欺负吧，卡卡西。”佐助说，语气听不出起伏。

……看来是真的生气了，银发男人想。天地良心，他可从来没有过那样的想法，终结谷回来后佐助偷偷花了很长时间锻炼右手和脚的灵活度，这些卡卡西都看在眼里，他知道佐助在生活和战斗上早已同失去手臂前无异，不然也不会在战后没多久就把他放出村去游荡。

不过如果这时候告诉学生，只是看你那紧张样子太可爱了所以忍不住逗你玩，大概会更加激怒对方吧，所以卡卡西选择闭嘴。

而在佐助眼里，银发男人就是在默认了。他解下斗篷，白天从医院顺来的软膏从内侧口袋掉出，摔在地上发出声响，青年瞥了一眼没有去管。

他撤掉了还摁着卡卡西的须佐能乎，男人也只是顺从地趴在床上，用余光偷偷瞥向身后的自己，再没有什么动作。现在才装老实是不是太晚了？佐助这样想着，一边扯下男人的裤子，隐秘的肌肤突然接触到冷空气让卡卡西呼吸一窒，接着冰凉干燥的手指抵上穴口，没做停留就直接捅进了男人的后庭。

“——呜、”疼痛来得太突然，以至于被进入的人没忍住叫出了声。不用任何润滑完全是佐助故意之为，粗暴的动作造成痛苦也是理所应当的事，他正是想让卡卡西吃点苦头。

只捅进一个指节的手转动调整了下就继续往深处探去，在干涩狭隘的甬道里前进格外费劲，好在扩张这种事一回生二回熟，佐助很快就找到了那一点，他略微使力往那上面一碾，又逼出身下人一声呻吟，只不过尾音相较先前带上了些许不易察觉的色情。

他假装自己不在意卡卡西的反应，专心手上的动作，在感到肠壁稍有放松的时候便立刻塞入第二根、第三根手指，一滴汗从青年的鬓角滴下，落在男人早已被冷汗染湿的罩衣上找不着痕迹。

或许是因为在自己家里，又或许是终于吸取了前两次的经验，卡卡西没有再刻意压抑自己，细碎的、逐渐沾上情欲的呜咽从他的齿间漏出，而在佐助终于愿意抽出手指时，腺体被狠狠刮过带来的刺激让火影差点从床上弹起来。

被扩张好的穴口已经准备好被更大的东西填满，然而伏在床上的人许久也没有等到身后再有任何动静，一时间房间里只能听到他自己的喘息声，突然冷却下来的空气每一秒都成了对他的逼供，就好像在等着卡卡西承认自己也在期待着，被学生进入，被快感浸没，被操到失控——

看吧，你不也在对这种事上瘾。

终于忍受不了寂静的火影扭动着转过身，想要确认屋里另一个人的存在（这听起来有点可笑），然而他一扭头就对上了宇智波那双鲜红的眼睛，一瞬间卡卡西从他曾经的学生眼里看到了戏谑、得意，还有捕猎者一般的狂热，银发男人意识到佐助正是在等着他露出那种渴求的表情。

“你说得对，”捕猎者慢悠悠地说，“我应该为明天省点力气。”

下一秒黑发青年突然出手把他从床边拎起来，自己躺了上去（还没有脱鞋），紧接着他伸出右手勾住卡卡西的腰，他还没反应过来的老师被按着跌向自己，好在男人最后终于拿出了他作为忍者的素养，改变姿势曲腿跨坐在佐助腰上，以至于两人没有撞在一起。

“而且我只有一只手不太方便，只好麻烦老师多劳累一下了。”佐助接着说，为了恶心卡卡西他甚至用上了自忍校毕业以来再没说过的敬语。他注意到光是用手指玩弄就让眼前的人勃起了。

银发男人难以置信的表情成功取悦了佐助，仿佛第一次认识到宇智波的恶劣无耻，平时伶牙俐齿的火影一时竟说不出回击的话来，明明此刻双手被缚的他才是更不方便的那个。

然而都已经做到了这一步，身体被前戏调动起来的火影也没得选择，卡卡西只好认命地低下头，试图用嘴解开佐助裤子的拉链，他尝试了好几次才成功从层叠布料中叼起那个小小的金属片，艰难地拉扯着向下，又用相同的方法扯下学生的底裤，露出里面还是半勃的性器。

银发男人似乎终于意识到接下来将要发生的事，他从布料间抬起头，无法掩饰自己难堪的表情，他看到黑暗中学生玩味的视线。

“继续，”宇智波的恶魔说，“你也不想我就这么干的插进来吧。”

卡卡西现在无比后悔自己先前的决定，他就应该在佐助说出探病的时候把人从窗户丢出去（如果做得到的话），可惜事已至此，他怕自己现在挑担子不干佐助会忍不住用幻术逼他就范，这样宇智波的累累罪状又能添一条操控村长，太棒了。

银发的火影做了好几次深呼吸，试图忘掉自己的洁癖。这没什么，那不是别人，是佐助，是他的下属，是他最亲近的学生之一，卡卡西这样安慰自己，尽管他也不太确定口交的对象是熟人还是陌生人哪个更好。

他颤抖着张开嘴凑上去。

佐助就半靠在床上欣赏他老师费劲的动作，即使是如此昏暗的环境他也能看清银发男人羞耻泛红的脸色，他的老师，他的火影，正顺服地舔弄着他的阴茎，宇智波能感受到男人温热湿润的口腔包裹着他的龟头，试图用唾液舔湿他逐渐涨大的阴茎。卡卡西皱着眉，明显是抗拒着做这种事，然而现在却为他做了，这成就感甚比封印辉夜。

下次可以让他试试深喉，佐助想，嘴角忍不住上翘。

“差不多可以了。”听到这句的火影带着一丝迷茫抬起头，佐助努力从那泛着水光的嘴唇上挪开视线，他抓着卡卡西的腿侧示意男人调整位置，银发男人顺从地往前挪了少许。

“请吧，老师。”恶劣的宇智波还强调了“老师”两个字，不出意外收到了身上人的瞪视。

“你……扶着你的……”卡卡西的声音小到几乎听不见，但佐助还是明白了他的意思，或者说这时候不用卡卡西出声他也知道要怎么做。

黑发青年用右手扶住自己的阴茎，让龟头抵上男人的后穴，他看着银发火影抿紧了嘴唇，深吸了口气，小心翼翼地放低身体试着吞入他的性器。

忍者对自己的身体有足够的控制力，佐助知道被缓慢撑开的痛苦无法影响卡卡西的动作，然而黑发的宇智波并不想看床伴在这种时候也展现他在战场上的克制。

先前扶着自己性器的手改而扣住身上人的腿根，他小幅度扭动自己的胯骨，已经一半埋入体内的阴茎顶向那处被卡卡西刻意避开的腺体，突然的快感和疼痛一起袭向男人的神经中枢，漏出一声呻吟。

“你、你别……乱动、”银发火影喘息着，从齿间挤出细小的短句，然而他黑色的学生从来就不是听话的好孩子，佐助变本加厉地在穴道里四处顶弄起来。“等一下……呜、啊……！”卡卡西试图抬起身，却被佐助箍住腿根难以动弹，发软的双腿最终还是无法在浪潮一样的快感下坚持，他跌坐在学生的跨上，体内的肉棒一下子进得太深，被撑开的痛感让他两眼一黑。

被软肉整根裹住的感觉太过舒服，毕竟还是血气方刚的年轻人，尝到甜头的佐助再也忍受不了身上人慢吞吞的动作，他的右手重重扣紧卡卡西的腿根，就着半躺的姿势朝着肉穴的深处打桩。

“啊啊……慢、慢点、佐……啊、”银发火影的双手被捆在身后，在这样剧烈的攻势下实在难以保持平衡，从脊椎窜上来的阵阵快感把男人逼向高潮，他感觉自己就像暴风雨里的一叶浮舟，只能任由佐助抓着摆弄。

下一个呼吸身下的青年猛地起身，体内的阴茎碾过敏感点，卡卡西还没来得及叫出声就被那人重重摁在床上，大幅度的动作又牵起一阵剧烈的快感，银发男人只能张大嘴喘息着平复，悬空的脚趾张开又蜷起。

佐助的右手移到男人的腿弯，使力掰开还套着外裤的大腿把自己挤进老师的身体，垂下的衣物拂过男人坚挺的性器，卡卡西被刺激得仰起头呻吟，佐助本想去啃咬男人的喉结，可惜那里被褪下的面罩包了个严实。

真可惜，他想。

但青年马上找到了新的乐趣，火影被捆着的双手垫在后腰，看起来就好像卡卡西自己把胸口送出去一样，佐助也毫不客气，他弓下身，隔着衣服舔弄起了卡卡西的乳首，灵活的舌尖绕着那粒突起打圈，唾液沾湿了布料，在胸口的位置染出一片圆形的深色，看起来就好像是身下人不存在的奶水溢了出来，佐助被自己想到的这个比喻逗笑了。

“我想让你看看这个。”黑发青年把食指凑到他的老师眼前，调用查克拉，蓝白色的电光在指尖凝聚，照亮两人间狭小的空隙，他看到卡卡西迷茫的神情。

他曾见过卡卡西用雷遁剪断布置陷阱用的钢丝，镀在担当上忍指尖上那薄薄一层查克拉比铁之国进口的手术刀还要精密，在习得千鸟后，佐助才明白了这看似简单的偷懒行为背后需要多么强大的查克拉控制力，自此他便赌气般暗自练起这项鸡肋的技巧，不知道挠破了大蛇丸基地里多少墙纸。

而现在学有所成的青年终于得以展示他的成果，他把食指贴上男人的胸口。卡卡西好像终于意识到他要做的事，拒绝的呜咽从男人喉咙里漏出，听起来好像忍猫在打呼噜，他眼睁睁看着自己的学生划动手指，锋利的雷遁割开衣物，露出底下早已挺立的乳尖，卡卡西一动也不敢动，生怕佐助一个手抖伤到自己，后穴下意识收紧，埋在里面的肉棒被绞得差点就缴了械。

接着佐助俯下身品尝起那圆粒，或啃咬或吮吸，同时身下保持着让人疯狂的活塞运动，“啊啊……佐、佐助……”男人发出无意义的叫喊，上下一起带来的快感在把他淹没，挺立着的阴茎打在小腹上得不到照顾，只有后穴麻木地承受着刺激，他感觉自己要疯了。

有什么东西在佐助脑子里轰的一声炸开，在这之前他从来没有觉得被卡卡西叫名字是值得兴奋的事——感谢樱，给她的队员开启比春梦还淫糜的世界。这要怎么忍得下去，黑发青年这么想着，几下顶弄后他把自己深埋进温暖紧致的肉穴射了出来，同时狠狠咬上男人的胸口，犬齿刺破皮肤，他尝到血的咸腥味。

“啊啊啊——”他的老师挣扎着发出一声高亢的尖叫，佐助抬起头，满意地看到那片肌肤上环绕着乳首的一圈牙印，伤口很深，至少接下来半个月都会留在上面。

真想看他那两个队友发现这处牙印的表情，恶劣的宇智波这样想着。

他注意到与此同时卡卡西也射了出来，白色的精液糊在小腹上，银发男人深灰色的双眼无法聚焦，只是失神地盯着天花板，唾液从微张的嘴唇漏出，和泪水一起染湿脸旁一小片床单，佐助猜他脑子里那团浆糊还没让男人意识到自己被内射了。

他也不打算给卡卡西反应的机会，青年没有把自己的性器拔出来，维持着堵在他老师体内的姿势，他稍喘了几口气就又开始浅浅地抽动，同时右手灵巧地褪下身下人的裤子，然后沿着雷遁划开的口子把老师的衣服撕开。

银发男人的胴体终于完全暴露在房间的空气里，佐助如愿以偿啃咬起先前惦记着的那截脖颈，高潮过后的身体过分敏感，银发的火影颤抖着想避开青年的玩弄，扭动间堵在肠道深处的精液被挤出来，这景象又让青年还埋在男人体内的肉棒涨大了几分。

“不……不行、让我、唔……去清理、”不知何时男人已经挣脱了钢丝的束缚，被捆麻了的双手此时胡乱地推搡着青年的胸口。

……就这么爱干净吗，佐助想，同时右手抓住那对烦人的手腕按在男人耳侧，银发的火影现在压根使不上劲。

“急什么，等完事了我帮你弄出来。”第一次治疗的时候，他和鸣人就在春野医生的指导下给昏迷的火影做过清理，一个人做这种事对他来讲也并不困难，他还有须佐。

见卡卡西好像还要说什么，黑发的宇智波啧了一声，俯下身用嘴堵住男人那对烦人的薄唇，同时一挺腰撞上肉穴里那处敏感点，银发的火影睁大了双眼，发不出呜咽以外的声响。

佐助开始下一轮抽动。

……

天边泛起鱼肚白的时候宇智波准时睁开了眼，他从客厅的沙发上起身，悄悄来到卡卡西的卧室。

昨晚佐助一直折腾到后半夜才把半死不活的火影塞进被窝，仅剩的一点良知让他没有和他的老师挤一张床睡。

平日里过于警觉的屋主此刻还沉浸在梦乡中，佐助看着他露在被子外面的一节脖颈，上面还有青紫色的吻痕，让他回味起被褥下男人胸口的那处牙印，青年勾起嘴角。

他心满意足地踏上出村的路。

END


End file.
